Ninjago Diaries
by Areyto
Summary: Many authors here would LOVE to live in Ninjago. They think that living in Ninjago would be a total joy-ride. This story is actually the diary of a girl who really does live in Ninjago, and it proves otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: So this is my first fanfic and- **

**Audience: (applauses sarcastically)**

**Me: Oh, shut up! It didn't take me THAT long to write this!**

**Random person: Um, yes it did!**

** Me: You be quiet! I don't see any of you trying to come up with an ORIGINAL story!(alms down) Okay, so this story is basically the diary of a normal girl who lives in Ninjago. She won't become a ninja, or have super powers, or anything like that. Just a regular kid. Good, now that THAT'S cleared up, ONTO THE STORY!**

Jan 15

Dear Diary,

My name is Jessica Conners. I'm 12 years old, and I live in Ninjago City. I have straight brown hair up to my shoulders and more freckles than the sky has stars. My classmates call me ugly or 'common', but I honestly don't care. I have an annoying little brother named Luke (I like to call him Lukey!) and a nice mom and dad. Mom works for the news and Dad is the ownerof that little Chinese restaurant downtown. I go to the Ninjago Academy for Tykes or N.A.T., for short. Suckish name, I know. But oh well. Now you know about me. I'll write again as soon as possible.

Signed,

Jessica

**Okay, so this is just a little intro, just so you know who you are reading about. The REAL story starts in the next chapter.**

**Audience: Booooo! **

**Me: Shut up already! I'm doing the best I can!**

**Random person: No you're not! You're stalling! **

**Me: I am not! Remind me, WHY did invite you guys again?**

**Random person2: Moral support?**

**Me: THANK you! Now remember that next time! Or the random brick comes off!**

**Audience: (gulps) Yes, ma'am! **

**Me: Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: 3 reviews already!? OMG, OMG! (jumps up and down like a little girl on Christmas morning)**

**Audience: Get on with it!**

**Me: Hang on, hang on! Thx to firecrackerxx, NinjagoZ, and xInkblotx for reviewing! You have made my day! :D**

**Audience: Hurry up!**

**Me: (glares) Remember this? MORAL SUPPORT?! It's what you're supposed to be doing!**

**Random Person: So? YOU'RE supposed to be writing! **

**Me: I would, if ya'll would just SHUT UP! NOW ONTO THE STORY, before I loose my cool! Oh, and BTW, this takes place around the time of the first episode: Way of the Ninja.**

February 9

Dear Diary,

Weird things happened today in a village not so far from here. A blacksmith shop called "Four Weapons" was attacked by skeletons, who claim to be from the Underworld. A girl was kidnapped, and her older brother is rumored to have left to receive some sort of special training. The thing is, there have also been some skeleton sightings here in the city. I think I might have seen one as well. When I was walking home from school, I could have sworn I saw two red eyes glaring at me from underneath some bushes. When I told my best friend Maria, she looked at me as if I had gone loca and started laughing like heck! I can't believe she didn't believe me! But I know it wasn't a trick of the light or something stupid like that. I know it wasn't. Lukey says he saw a skeleton near his school too, and he says it carried around a bone pickaxe. I have no idea since when skeletons play Minecraft, but whatever. Dad got home late from work today and was really nervous. He told us that those skeletons aren't as stupid as they look. They have a bunch of weird vehicles that they use to terrorize people. Heck, his security camera even got a few pictures! I'm not scared of them, though! They're just a bunch of boneheads! Right?

Signed,

Jessica

**Me: So there's chapter 2. It's a bit short, but I want to keep this story realistic-ish, and I'm sure a twelve-year old wouldn't write a novel-sized diary entry! **

**Random Person: They might, if you made them! You have author powers, right?! Then use them!**

**Me: What do you know about that?! You're just a random person!**

**Random Person: I have a name, you know!**

**Me: Oh, yeah? Then what is it?!**

**Random Person: It happens to be Random Person, but you didn't know that! You just guessed!**

**Me: How do you know I wasn't using my author powers to read your mind, huh?**

**Audience: (shuts up)**

**Me: That's better! Anyways REVIEW! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 AN

**(Silence, Random Person2 coughs in the background) **

**Random Person: Where's Random? Shouldn't she be here by now?**

**Audience: (murmurs in agreement)**

**Random Person2: (walks up to Random's desk, sees a note, and picks it up) Hey guys! Listen to this:**

_**Hey you guys. If anyone cares enough to read this, I'm sorry. I can't come up with any good ideas, so I'm probably going to quit this story. It also doesn't help that I'm not getting a lot of reviews. Am I doing something wrong? If so, please tell me. And I'm sorry for all of those who DO review and care about this story. I'm just not feeling loved right now. I am quite literally in the Box of Shame right now, and that's that. Again, sorry for all those who review and care. This story will probably be gone by tomorrow or so, so… Yeah. That's it. Bye.**_

_**-From: a quite sad Random**_

_**P.S. Audience, if you don't want to be deleted/erased, I recommend you head over to HQ for your next assignment. ASAP.**_

**Random Person : Oh Noes! This story is ending!? (drops to the floor, Zane style) It… Can't be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Audience: (Runs off to HQ, screaming and waving their arms around like little kids.)**

**Random Person2: (sighs) You heard Random. She's having one of her fits again. She MIGHT get over it, hopefully. (Looks straight at camera) You probably won't be hearing from her soon, though. Sorry you had to read this whole author's note. IF anyone IS reading this, that is. Again, so sorry. (looks at Random Person, who's still crying on the floor. Sighs) Come on, Dude. Let's go. (Helps up, and both walk sadly to HQ, heads down.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: I am so, so, so sorry about that last chapter! I didn't give this story time to grow and change. Sorry about that. I was just really down during the previous chapter and I thought I couldn't write a good story… I don't know what I was thinking back then! Let's just skip my pathetic little apology which could go on for three chapters and get to the story! I've had you people wait long enough!**

**Audience: Bravo! Bravo! (claps)**

February 11

Dear Diary,

You know that kids' tale about how Ninjago was created? The one with the four golden weapons and the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master? You won't believe this, but apparently it's real! Screw science! Somebody actually created this world by using the elements, and not because of the Big Kablooie theory or whatever it's called! So, it turns out magic is real and that the world was created by just ONE person and that some dudes really ARE going to harness the Four Elements. What else is new? This shouldn't be such a big blow to me, considering that for the past days reanimated skeletons have been running all willy-nilly through the city, but STILL! I did a little research on the legend, and found out that the brother who was banished became the Ruler of the Underworld by defeating a skeleton called Samukai, and he wishes to addressed as 'Lord Garmadon, the high and mighty tyrannical ruler of all of Ninjago, tremble he who is in His presence'. For some reason, I don't think it will catch on. But besides his foolish title, I read he's really, really bad. Not bad as in cool or awesome. No, bad as in 'I shall turn Ninjago into my own image, no matter what it takes' bad. I'm pretty sure he's behind the skeletons attacking, but oh well. There's nothing I can do about it. How weirder can things GET? Next thing you know the SERPENTINE will turn out to be real too!

Jessica

**Me: I REALLY hope this kinda makes up for the last chapter, but don't worry! I'll update A LOT more frequently. Maybe not Yellowbook frequently but frequently nonetheless. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! **

**Random Person: (shuffling and scatting in the background) Oh yeah! The story's back! Come on people! Let's do Gangnam Style! (Gangnam Style starts playing, Random Person dances)**

**Audience and Random Person: (Dancing) Oppa Gangnam Style!**

**Random Person2: (pats me on shoulder) You did the right thing, Random. Good to have you out of the Emo Box again.**

**Me: Yeah…**

**Random Person: Stop being all serious! Come on! There's an awesome dance party behind us and you're seriously moping?! (glares at me)**

**(Random Person and Audience pass by doing a Conga Line)**

**Me: (smiles) You're right let's go! (Joins Conga Line)**

**Random Person2: (watches the dance party)**

**Me: Random Person2, can you please do the ending for me? Thank You! **

***static***

**Random Person2: This program is interrupted due to the awesome dance party going on. However, Random has allowed me to tell you to REVIEW! FAVE AND FOLLOW TOO! Oh yeah, she also told me to ask you guys: What Disney Characters do the Ninja remind you of? Tell us in the Reviews! (looks at watch) OMG! It's time for the Macarena! Gotta go! (rushes to the Epic dance party and does the Macarena with everybody else) Ole!**


End file.
